Biomaterial-induced thrombus formation is the number one clinical problem common to all blood-contacting medical devices that are used in the treatment of cardiovascular and vascular disease, ranging from relatively simple catheters, balloons, and stents to complex mechanical systems such as ventricular assist devices (VADs). While antithrombotic and antiplatelet drugs, such as heparin and clopidogrel (Plavix), are commonly used to suppress biomaterial-induced thrombus formation for patients undergoing treatment with such devices, these types of drugs inhibit blood coagulation systemically, which can lead to other clinically significant bleeding-related complications. More effective treatments for cardiovascular and vascular disease would be provided from the development of thrombus-resistant biomaterials that would eliminate, or at least greatly reduce, the need for the use of systemic antithrombotic therapies. However, a limited understanding of the specific mechanisms underlying thrombotic reactions to synthetic materials following their contact with blood continues to hinder the development of new clinical devices and treatments for cardiovascular and vascular disorders. Addressing this problem requires the efforts of researchers and practitioners from diverse fields-in particular, this requires close interaction between biologists chemists, physicists, and engineers with clinical practitioners. The specific purpose of the BloodSurf 2016 Symposium (September 13-16, 2016, Babson Executive Conference Center, Wellesley, MA) is to bring together experts from these respective disciplines along with students and postdoctoral fellows who share a common interest in the development of thrombo-resistant biomaterials for four days immersed in presentations and discussions about the critical needs and research directions for the development of medical devices with improved blood compatibility. Recognizing the key role of platelets in mediating blood response to biomaterials and the need for closer integration with scientists and clinicians within the general hemostasis and thrombosis community, this symposium will be linked with the 9th Platelets International Symposium that is being coordinated by Dr. Alan D. Michelson, Director for Platelet Research Studies and Professor of Medicine, Harvard Medical School, and Dr. David Varon, Professor of Hematology, Hebrew University of Jerusalem. The Platelets International Symposium will follow BloodSurf 2016, including a one-day set of combined sessions. Because BloodSurf 2016 represents a unique meeting that falls outside of the normally scheduled set of professional conferences held each year, funding support is requested to offset the costs of attendance for our set of 16 invited speakers as well as providing eight student/postdoc travel awards (four of which will be set aside for the support of women, minorities, and persons with disabilities). Narrative: Biomaterial-induced thrombus formation is the number one clinical problem common to all blood-contacting medical devices that are used in the treatment of cardiovascular and vascular disease. The BloodSurf 2016 Symposium will bring together leading scientists, engineers, and clinicians interested in improving the blood compatibility of blood-contacting medical devices for four days of focused presentations and discussions. Funding support is requested to offset travel costs for our set of 16 invited speakers and to provide eight travel awards for students and postdoctoral fellows to attend this symposium.